Thunder
Perfíl *'Nombre:' 천둥 / Thunder / CheonDungthumb|372px|Thunder *'Nombre Real:'박상현 / Park Sang Hyun *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Modelo, Actor,Rapero *'Fecha de nacimiento: 07-Octubre-1990 *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea Del Sur *'Estatura: '''183cm *'Peso:' 67kg *'Tipo de sangre: A *'''Signo Zodiacal: Libra *'Signo Chino: '''Caballo *'Fan Club: Soonja *'''Agencia de talentos: J.Tune Camp *'Familia: '''Mamá y 2 hermanas mayores (Sandara Park) Biografía Thunder nació el 7 de octubre de 1990, en Busan, Corea del Sur. Cuando tenía alrededor de 4 años de edad, su familia se trasladó a Filipinas. Estudió en Pasay Chung Hua Academy (PPCHA), donde aprendió a hablar Inglés y Filipino. Su familia finalmente regresó a Corea alrededor de 2007. En un principio quería ser un jugador de fútbol profesional, por lo cual hizo la formación para convertirse en un centrocampista durante unos meses, hasta que decidió convertirse en cantante. Él audicionó para JYP Entertainment y finalmente se convirtió en un aprendiz de Loen Entertainment, donde se hizo cercano a IU, para finalmente debutar a través de J.Tune Camp como miembro del grupo masculino, MBLAQ en 2009. Actualmente esta interesado en la producción de música. También es conocido por su hermana mayor, Sandara Park de 2NE1. Dramas *Nail Shop Paris (MBC, 2013) April *K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2012) Cameo *Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (' JTBC, 2011) Cameo Programas de TV *Idol Manager (2012) *Dream Team (2012) *Hello Baby! (5th Season) (2012) *The Voice of Korea (Mnet, 2012) *Take it show junto a 2ne1 (?) *Moon Night 90 (Mnet, 2011) *Sesame Player (2011) *Raising Idol (2010) *Making the Artist (2010) *Idol Army (5th Season) (MBC, 2009) *MBLAQ The Art of Seduction (Mnet, 2009) Anuncios *Cafe Mori con Wonder Girls '' '(2009)'' *''TBJ nearby con MBLAQ (2010)'' *''Lotte Cacao Black con MBLAQ (2010)'' *''Tropicana Sparkling (2010)'' *''ChapStick con MBLAQ ' y Jiwon '' '(2010) *''Alba Heaven (2010)'' *''Calvin Klein con MBLAQ y Jaekyung (2010)'' *''DOX watch con MBLAQ (2011)'' *''SOVAGE Denim con MBLAQ (2011)'' *''G by Guess con MBLAQ (2011)'' *''Ball'n con MBLAQ (2011)'' *''LECAF con MBLAQ (2013) '' Vídeos Musicales *No No No No No - C-REAL *Present - K.Will *Missing You/ Mia - IU *New Celebration - Lyn Colaboraciones *Christmas advance - IU *Run Away - Wei Chen Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop' : MBLAQ *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Tagalo (idioma filipinas), Ingles *'Colores Favoritos: Negro y Azul *'''Pasatiempo: Componer canciones *Ama a los animales *Le gusta mucho la carne *Tiene un gato llamado Daddong *Le gusta componer canciones. *Tiene doble parpado en el ojo izquierdo. *Protege mucho a su hermana Dara dice que no le gustaria que ella anduviera con uno de los miembros de MBLAQ porque le contaria a su madre. *Cuida mucho su piel. *Aprendió a preparar Ramen. *Le es muy difícil ahorrar. *Tiene la cara pequeña lo cual es muy atractivo en Corea. *Es amigo de Hyo Min de T-ara *Es el más alto del grupo. *Le gusta mucho imitar voces. *Le llama la atención Seohyun de Girls Generation ya que ella es diferente a otras idols. *No le gusta que le digan que es adorable, prefiere que lo llamen carismatico. *Nunca ha tenido novia ya que es un poco tímido. *Es amigo de IU incluso han hecho covers *Es fan de la comediante Jung Joo Ri *Bailó con Hyorin de Sistar en un festival *Bailó cueca con Di de Rania en el Music Bank Chile *Al principo le tenia miedo a Seung Ho *Antes tenia una relación distante con Mir *Es fan de las Fin.K.L *Le escribió una carta a un fan diciendo: "Muchas gracias por animar a MBLAQ en su vida ocupada. Yo estaba muy impresionado!"; "Un niño con un sueño agradable y con pasión, obtendremos buenos resultados! Vamos a saludarnos entre sí cuando nos encontremos otra vez! >.< Fighting! Aqui la carta. *En Idol Army hizo una parodia de la canción de su hermana Dara (Kiss). *En el programa " Idol Manager2 sorprendio mucho a las fans mostrando otro lado de el que nunca se vio antes. *Esta ayudando a componer canciones para el nuevo album de MBLAQ de este año. *Era el appa preferido de Leo en Hello Baby *Su hermana Dara le prepara la maleta cuando el sale de viaje. *J.Tune Camp dijo que Thunder tomó clases de artes en uñas para salir en el nuevo drama llamado "Nail Salon Paris" Discografía Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Sitio Twitter Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial Galería 56798 487539267312 726897312 5548731 6665013 o.jpg 132681 180445675316415 100000529504168 582586 894170 o.jpg seung_ho_park_thunder__07122009225647.jpg Chun_Doong_a_k_a_Thunder_MBLAQ_by_DarkSoulKagome90.jpg Cheon_Doong15.jpg Mblaq_thunder_091116.jpg a0vvv.jpg Thunder-cheon-dung-aka-thunder-32531596-500-684.jpg 20100601104209039.jpg 52672_180423375302185_100000035701876_673317_7113572_o.jpg 730760_1306645618366_full.jpg Thunder-mblaq-18455279-1280-927.jpg mblaq-new-album-ree-7.jpg mblaq-kpop-boys-new-2.jpg 182283_1470202850151_1686027413_857856_5620511_n.jpg Thunder-cheon-dung-aka-thunder-32531592-500-651.jpg 7897-3zz6z60yrk.jpg 80060298_053.jpg 522284_10150896043527589_302237187588_12918046_1876195348_n.jpg tumblr_lsxc661wfJ1r3npvro3_500.png bnt_cheondung_4.jpg thunder 3.jpg tumblr_m9s798CMWa1raypl5o1_500.jpg Thunder-cheon-dung-aka-thunder-32531673-474-711.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:J.Tune Camp Categoría:KActor